The Pursuit
by XxPORINGxX
Summary: A convict laborer named Scott Harrison was sent away from the Zeta site on a seperate mission by his general to go alone to pursue a mysterious item.


Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Continuing from Digging into the Past

The Pursuit

Date: October 27, 2080

30 years prior to the incident

Location: Base of the Zeta site

Scott Narrating: Its been months and we have barely even able to breach the inner sanctum of the Zeta site. Yet however the Aliens here have show some heavy resistant. Ever since I left home I always wanted to joined the convict laborers though my father was against it saying that he was betrayed by the corporation because they wanted to protect their secret that I might have figured out. I didn't know what he meant and I didn't care because I want to serve my country and do what's best for my country.

General Covet: Scott

Scott: Yes general

Covet: What's your status on breaching the Zeta site

Scott: We seem to be having difficulties sir the material of this soil is like none I have ever seen. But we are progressing as we speak sir

Covet: Good, Scoot I need you to do something

Scott: Sir?

Covet: I want you to patrol a perimeter and see what can you find because I we are picking up weird vibrations just several feet from you.

Scott: Yes, sir.......sir?

Covet: Yes

Scott: I never question your orders sir but .......why are we down here digging for a site we lost

Covet: I will answer that another time for here's not the place now go and scout the perimeter.

Scott: Yes sir

Scott Narrating: As I walked cautiously through the terrain I thought to myself that there must be a good reason probably a very good reason why we are sent out here. But what ever the purpose I will have to finish this task first.

Covet: Scott .........turn around and you see that tunnel right there

Scott: Yeah

Covet: Go in

Scott: Sir you can't be serious I mean I don't even have back up

Covet: Don't worry I have scan the area with the satellite and no xenomorphs are in there

Scott: Ok......But at least send Nick and Peterson over here to assist me just in case.

Covet: Scott this is your mission I can't explain right now but you have to do this alone because if anyone knows I am doing this it can cost my career and don't worry things will be explain I guarantee you.

Scott: Yes, sir

Scott narrates: That short conversation right there thicken my resolve to find out what's going on. As I approach the threshold of the cave I heard a big gust of wind just blew across me. The wind staggered me and as I recovered myself I found a piece of what appears to be part of an alien's tail. I drew out my flamethrower and burst a blast into the cave before entering.

Walking into the cave dark and cold I turn on my shoulder lamp to find a body hanging upside down just 2 feet in front of me. Its seems like the predators doing but the body was all decayed and fragile which means this place was abandon along time ago.

Scott: General ?

Covet: Yes

Scott: Did you scan for predators as well

Covet: No our technology can't seem to even tell if there are predators

or not. Trust me if aliens don't inhabit this cave then a predator won't since predators are natural born hunters purposely looking for new game to hunt.

Scott: I am not worried about the predator is just that if a predator has been here then there must be traps for hunters like these also rely on traps.

Covet: Good point Scott be careful

{Scotts looks around}

Scott: Sir what is this

Covet: What?

Scott: It looks like a round disk or round artifact?.......And its stuck to a pillar or what seems to be a furnace

Covet: Get your camera and link it to base and let me see it

{Scott looking in his backpack}

Scott Narrates: As I search through my equipment I saw that my camera was battery was completely drained which shocked me since I charged it this morning and haven't touched it since.

Covet: Well?

Scott: Sir my battery to my camera is dead

Covet: What?

Scott: Also my G.P.S too

Covet: I think solider you found what we are looking for

Scott: Sir? Are you sure?

Covet: If it is or isn't report back to base with it.

Scott Narrates: As I ran out with the item in my hand I saw something unusual well for a predator............ for a predator stalks his pray before running in for the kill but this predator was running at me uncloaked. In which I thought he was gonna kill me, so as I drew my weapon he knocked me out of his way for he was running away......from what I wonder. Little did I know unfortunately to my ignorance as I took my time removing the mysterious item I triggered a fail safe trap with in the cave for the place the item was stuck to was an device to order an self-destruct sequence .......on the Zeta site. Even more unusual xenomorph running away and not even trying to get me and the most bizarre was the queen three of them out of hiding running with the other xenomorphs. I thought there's something natural something wrong with them that make them act this way so I passed it off as natural behavior for them of course. Yet as I wondered through the planes I notice there' complete silence I mean nothing absolutely nothing. Painfully interrupting the silence was a mass explosion on where the Zeta site was...............

TO BE CONTINUED..............


End file.
